


Romey and Juliet

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [14]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: F/F, M/M, more focused on the kids in this one, not much of a parenting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: The basketball team joins drama club to support Hayley. Hayley reaches a roadblock in her acting...how can she convey love when she's never felt it before?Set when Hayley and Shelby are Sophomores (Emma is a junior)





	Romey and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my love, Jadedsunshine <3 <3 <3 I know how much you like Hayley/Shelby as a ship and while they may or may not happen in Wild Pitch; it's going to be cannon in the Emma Gomez-Hart Universe. <3 <3 <3 I can't wait to spend another year with you and going on adventures. Hope you enjoy this fic and we're gonna have a blast today
> 
> This is set when Hayley and Shelby are 16. Because of that certain characters may be there due to the timeline that haven't had their introduction chapter.

The amazing thing about the Eastland Academy high school basketball team were that over the time spent playing the game, the girls became more than just  _ teammates. _ They treated one another like they were apart of a sisterhood, and despite the differences in ages, they tried to do as much as they could with one another inside, and outside of school. So when Hayley Park expressed interest in wanting to try out for the school play, she had her entire team back her up and volunteer themselves to assist in the production. 

Hazel didn't waste anytime to assert herself into artistic director as well as putting herself in charge of designing and making all of the costumes, Serena, Tori and Shelby were happy to help as part of crew and  _ build _ Hazel's vision. Shelby swore Serena mostly just wanted to wear a tool belt and banter with Hazel, while Tori wanted to get away with doing as little work as possible. Emma had a heavy load with journalism and yearbook, but she was excited to help promote the play. Then there was Gia, she managed to strong arm her way into being the stage manager. Despite it only being her sophomore year Hayley was casted as Juliet, the female lead, to work off of junior Chase Clark's Romeo. The team couldn't be more thrilled for her. 

During a casual rehearsal, Shelby, Serena, and Tori sat in the back row of the auditorium and watched as the director; Kendall Clark, hounded her talent. The senior was a perfectionist, and with this being the  _ last _ play she ever would get the opportunity to direct, she wanted to end on a high note. Tori had her feet up on the seat in front of her, her hands in her pockets, if it were up to her she wouldn't be anywhere near Shakespeare; the topic bored her to tears. Serena had her head tilted to the side, chewing her gum as she watched; while Shelby sat forward as far as possible as if her positive thoughts would help Hayley do a good job.

“Take it again from the top!” Kendall stood in the 10th row, her arms folded, the senior meant  _ business.  _ “If  _ I  _ can’t hear you, the back of the auditorium can’t hear you.  _ Annunciate.” _

“Boy...and here I thought she couldn’t be  _ more _ uptight” Tori commented lowly, chuckling to herself, she and Serena had no qualms whispering commentaries to one another...despite Shelby’s shushing. 

Chase straightened out his shoulders, the start of the scene would be more on him. As the scene required he took a couple of paces away, so he wouldn’t be standing near his co-star. Try as he might, Chase wasn’t the best with the old English, he was trying so hard to memorize the entire thing that he spent more time concentrating on that, looking at his balled fists than at the beautiful girl beside him. Now, if it were his own words, his charisma was off the charts, but with Shakespeare? He had a lot of work to do. 

Hayley had to supply the next line  _ “Ay me!”  _ An overly dramatic presentation earned soft snickers from Serena and Tori.

Chase turned to Hayley, without the sets, he didn’t have a balcony to work with so instead he stepped over to her. Reaching to take her hands, but she missed what he was going for completely and left him hanging. He delivered his next lines, moving his hands to try to emphasize his undying love... 

He looked ridiculous to say the least. Hayley did what she could to look at her scene partner, her smile timid, nervous...awkward. She felt like she nailed her audition but now that she was working with another actor, on a  _ stage,  _ where the others were watching. Hayley had to rely on a boy she had a hard time  _ trusting.  _

When the two were done with the painfully awkward scene, the three girls in the back slow clapped for their performance. Kendall however didn't look impressed in the slightest. The director shook her head, "I didn't believe it. If  _ I _ don't believe it, the audience won't believe it. You are supposed to be star crossed lovers and I didn't find one  _ ounce _ of passion between the two of you."

In the back, Serena popped her gum, shrugging when Shelby turned to her with wide eyes. "Ah, she's right." Her lips pursed, eyes narrowed, Serena was so helpful out on the court but was a fish out of water when it came to  _ drama club.  _ She didn’t know what she could do to help Hayley out.

"You're stiff, you're awkward." Kendall continued her laundry list of what was wrong with their performance. 

"I'm sorry" Hayley sighed, taking a moment to glance at her co-star. "I know he's your brother but it's hard to feel the love connection with Homeo here" A comment that earned a snicker from Tori, Shelby had to elbow the tall blonde to get her to shut up. The  _ last _ thing Shelby Cranscott wanted was for Kendall to turn on  _ them. _

"What!? I'm not gay" Chase rested a hand on his chest, jumping at the chance to defend his sexuality. Joining drama club was an attempt to take advantage of the clear gender gap of the club, it was an easy way to meet girls. “Aha not that there’s anything wrong with that”

"Oh...no...Ho-Meo." Hayley had to  _ explain _ her dig to Chase's sister, and everyone else in the room. "He...he's a  _ ho _ ..."

Kendall had to bite her tongue, she was clearly amused by Hayley's jab as she's been calling out her brother's flirtatious ways for years. Shelby will never ever forget Hazel's sweet sixteen pool party. Hazel and Hayley learned that Chase had been texting both of them, trying to flirt his way to earn a date with either of them. Serena had pushed him into the pool when she found out how he hurt both of her friends in the process. Don't mess with the basketball team. 

"It doesn't matter  _ what _ kind of past you may have with him. This is  _ acting.  _ You have to push past that. Pull some inspiration from something else...have you ever been in love?" Chase and Hayley exchanged a glance with one another, the silence proved that neither one of them  _ knew _ what it was like. "That's okay. Just, try to put yourself in your characters shoes. You're not Chase and Hayley anymore, you're Romeo and Juliet...facing against all odds to try and be with one another."

Kendall then swiftly turned to face the back of the auditorium, her eyebrow arching in a challenge, “And I’ve heard quite enough of your commentary in the peanut gallery. I’m going to have to ask you and your distractions to leave, this will become a closed rehearsal.”

Tori was the last of the three girls to get to her feet, her head tilting to the side in an act of defiance. Oh the  _ glare _ in Kendall’s eye at the unspoken challenge. “Is it weird that I was like 70 percent turned on by that?” Serena had to pull the blonde to her feet by her uniform to get the girl up, the last thing the basketball captain wanted to deal with was territory marking. This wasn’t their domain, she was happy to leave the auditorium to the queen of theatre.

*****

The next afternoon, Shelby realized she left her backpack in the auditorium like an idiot. It had all of her homework inside so she absolutely  _ needed _ it for the night. Building sets, more specifically Tori and Serena were a bit of a distraction so much so that Shelby forgot she even brought a bag. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Hayley sitting on the stage, her script in her hand. Did she think today was another rehearsal day? The school’s music in motion program technically were the ones who had dibs on the stage this evening. 

“Hey Hayley” Shelby greeted her friend with a smile as she came up beside her stage left. Poor Hayley was startled by the sudden appearance of someone new, she thought she was alone. “Whatcha doing?”

“Chase is supposed to meet me here so we can go over our lines” The frustrated girl had to sigh, dropping her script into her lap, “But of course he’s late”

“Yeah, punctual isn’t one of the words I’d use to describe our leading man” Shelby laughed, reaching over to grab the script from her best friend. “Why don’t I take his place? Run lines with me until he gets here” 

“Really? I don’t want to hold you up…” 

“Duh, what’re friends for? I can be Rome...Romey” Shelby joked, her smile wide, this was supposed to be  _ fun _ after all. “Romey and Juliet” 

“Sounds like the next Thelma and Louise” Hayley got to her feet, she let Shelby keep the script as she felt like she had her  _ lines _ down pretty well...it was the delivery that was suffering. 

“Who’re they?” Shelby asked curiously as Hayley shook her head in disappointment, “What?”

“Nevermind” Hayley stood beside her friend to flip to the point of the play where she and Chase struggled with the most. The balcony scene. “We’ll start here.”

“Oh the part where I have a lotta lines, gotcha” Shelby rubbed the back of her neck,  _ “But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”  _ A breath to sigh, “ _ Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.” _

Shelby took a breath, she wasn’t  _ used _ to this like Hayley or Chase, “Woo this is wordy”

“I know” Hayley sighed, “The old English is  _ fun _ …” And 100% the reason Gia didn’t even  _ bother _ to audition to be on stage. “I have the  _ lines _ down, that’s not the problem…” She glanced down, “It’s what Kendall  _ said _ ...if I’ve never really experienced what love is like, how am I supposed to sell it?”

“You’re thinking too hard on it.” Shelby used one of her hands to hold onto Hayley’s, “Look at me. You have to dig deep inside your heart find what love is, it’s more subtle than you think.”

Hayley didn’t sound too convinced, she exhaled through her nose, “Shelby you’ve never  _ dated _ anyone. How you can lecture  _ me _ on what love is? Chase made me feel special for a couple of weeks, just to find out that I wasn’t the only girl he had his eye on. Calvin? That relationship lasted most of Freshman year but…I don’t know”

“If you say “I don’t know” it means you never loved him” Shelby shook her head, there was a reason why the Freshman power couple broke up. Lack of a spark. “Sometimes love isn’t about  _ relationships.  _ Hayley you are  _ stunning.  _ These guys were idiots to let you go...but I know  _ you.  _ You’re more than just a pretty face. You are the most genuine, caring person I know. You have this ability to light up the room, you  _ are _ Juliet, Kendall can see it. So can I.”

Hayley seemed to be surprised by Shelby’s words, “Really?”

“Definitely” Shelby confirmed with a confident nod, “So let’s see, there’s family drama, there’s so many people in their little town telling Romeo and Juliet that they can’t be together but they don’t care. Maybe you haven’t experienced that kind of love before but I see it every day in my dads. What do you think of when you think of love?”

Hayley had to look away from Shelby, she needed to pull some sort of reference so she went with her parents. Adam and Tanya. “Love is always being there for the other person, no matter what. Being in love brings out the best in you” She had to pause and laugh, “Even if it can be a bit of a challenge.” Like everything else...Hayley held back her response.

“So think of  _ that _ all of that and the stuff you don’t wanna tell me, and read your lines that way” Shelby encouraged with a reassuring smile. Love is kind, love is patient. Love was right under Hayley’s nose.

The taller girl nodded her head,  _ “Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.”  _ Hayley took a step closer to Shelby, the other girl shyly smiled in her direction. 

Shelby spent so long  _ watching _ Hayley speak that she forgot she was supposed to go, “That was really good”

“It’s your line” 

“Right” Shelby exhaled, Hayley was closer now than ever. She glanced up to the other girls eyes, it was like a light bulb clicked on in Hayley’s mind. She wasn’t reciting off the words she memorized anymore, she was feeling the performance; stepping inside Juliet’s shoes to be a young girl in love. Shelby  _ didn’t  _ know the next lines, her eyes had to avert down,  _ “I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” _

Hayley rested her hand on the side of Shelby’s face, tilting her head to look into her longing gaze. It was Shelby who was always there for Hayley, Shelby challenging her to do better, Shelby who could make her smile on her dark days. No. Hayley wasn’t speaking with  _ Romeo _ anymore.  _ “What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?” _

Shelby so desperately wanted to keep eye contact with Hayley, she felt her heart beating in her chest. This was so different than being smitten with Kira Ford. She swallowed,  _ “By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.”  _ Shelby didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, they were just words coming out of her, she was so terribly lost in her best friend. 

Hayley’s voice was soft, Shelby could feel her breath,  _ “My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?”  _

_ “Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.” _

_ “How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.” _

Shelby had to take a moment, were they even _running_ _lines_ anymore? _“With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.”_ Like Romeo, Shelby would do all of this for Hayley…her best friend...maybe something more.

The tension between them was feeling too thick, Shelby had to take a breather from looking at a piece of paper. “Hayley…”

“I um” Hayley’s thumb stroked Shelby’s cheek, “I think I found my inspiration…” Shelby had never wondered what it felt like to be in Hayley’s ex-boyfriend’s shoes, but she so badly wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Hayley Park. “Shelby…”

The sound of a door opened, followed quickly by shuffling backstage. Chase was here. The one she was  _ supposed _ to be running lines with. Flustered the two girls had to step away from one another, as if nothing had happened. “Oh I’m so sorry I’m late! I never like to keep a lady waiting” Chase genuinely seemed apologetic, still, it wasn’t enough. Shelby wanted to shin kick him for interrupting. “Ah I see you have company” 

“Yeah, um, she was helping me out” Hayley couldn’t even look in Shelby’s direction, “I ah, are you ready?”

“Yes! Yes. I’ve been practicing” He chuckled, “Kendall is going to have my head on a platter if I don’t get this down. Are  _ you  _ ready my Juliet? You ah...look like you need to get some water” Chase glanced up, wondering if he was crazy. Was it hot in here? Were the stage lights on by mistake?

“I should go” Shelby fumbled and stumbled, too rushed to walk over and get her bag. “I uh, yeah” What were words?

“...I’ll talk to you later…”

*****

As soon as Shelby left that auditorium and got into the safety of her car she practically squealed in excitement. “Ohmygod!” Did that just happen? No way, she wasn’t being crazy. She and her best friend almost kissed...they totally almost kissed.  _ Best friend.  _ So many thoughts, so many emotions were running through her mind at hyperspeed. What did this all mean? Was it just a  _ fluke?  _ No. Calm it down and focus on  _ not _ accidentally driving into a trash can. 

It wasn’t until Shelby reached the driveway of the Cranscott household when she decided to use her call a friend lifeline. She needed some  _ big _ advice, so the best and only person she thought to reach out to was none other than Hazel Landsdown. Surely she would know what to do.

“Hel-”

“Oh my GOD” Shelby didn’t even let Hazel get a word in, “I’m  _ freaking _ out, I’m freaking out!”

“....Okay, now you’re freaking  _ me _ out. What’s wrong?” A pause, “….What did you take?”

Shelby opened the door, too focused on her conversation to wave a hello to her fathers. “Oh stop, I didn’t take anything. So I’m rehearsing lines with Hayley for the play right?” She then walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Unbeknownst to her, Ethan had made a beeline into the kitchen, getting right behind her,  “Heya Shelby!”

“Jesus!” Upon the surprise, Shelby squeezed the bottle of water, resulting in it shooting up water in her face. “Ugh. I’m going to kick your butt” She shoved his shoulder, pissed at the sudden interjection. “Buzz off Ethan!”

“Look ah there’s something you gotta know”

“Can’t you see I’m on the phone?”

“Yeah but-”

“Yeah but” Shelby repeated mimicking him, her eyes wide, angry. Ethan apologetically handed her a towel for her face. “Sorry Hazel, my brothers being an idiot” She rolled her eyes, “Go away”

“Look, you really need to know-”

“Ugh!” Shelby waved her hand, wanting him to walk away but he didn’t.  _ “Fine”  _ She took a seat at the kitchen table, he knew all about her crush on Kira...she trusted that Ethan would be cool overhearing this news as well. “So I’m running lines with Hayley right?”

Ethan rested a hand on his forehead and sighed heavily, looking far too perplexed. What, did  _ he _ like her or something?

“And it gets really intense, I’m saying  _ really  _ intense...like...we almost kissed and wow,  _ wow.  _ A huge part of me like...wants that to happen...but it’s  _ Hayley” _

Shelby couldn’t hear the response, as there was commotion in the living room. The sixteen year old popped her head up to see that her dads had  _ company.  _ A bowl of popcorn had flipped over and Jason was quick to try and help Mr. Park clean up the floor. Mrs. Park however was staring in the direction of the kitchen. Ethan tried to warn her that the Cranscott’s had the Parks over for god damn board game night. They were playing monopoly and Shelby just breezed on by and talked about how she wanted to kiss the Parks daughter. 

“.......And now I want to die” Shelby murmured into the phone.

_ “What’s happening?” _

“I  _ tried _ to warn you” Ethan shrugged, his expression nervous and apologetic. He could’ve tried harder!

“I uhm” Embarrassed Shelby didn’t have anything to save herself from the scrutinizing gaze of Tanya Park. “Um….dads I’m going to Hazel’s”

_ “Wait what!?” _

“I’m going too!” Ethan grabbed the keys insisting that he be the one to drive Shelby to the Landsdown estate. “We’ll catch you later! Okaybye!” He took Shelby’s arm and practically dragged her out of the house, anything to avoid being at the center of awkward town. Poor Jason and Billy would have to be the ones to handle the Adam and Tanya situation. Abort mission and run away was a staple for the twins.

“Why do  _ you _ want to go to Hazel’s?” Shelby asked getting into the passenger's seat, it was just as well that she wasn’t driving at this moment. 

“Are you kidding? I’m not staying with them, did you see the look on Mrs. Parks face? You hit her with a bus” Ethan laughed, “As for dads, well, that was one way to come out”

“Ugggggh” Shit. She was not excited for that conversation.

“Besides, Hazel’s got a bowling alley in her basement” Ethan laughed, “I’ll be just fine”

*****

The best thing about the Landsdown estate…. _ well,  _ there were plenty of  _ great _ aspects of the mansion sized home. Hazel had a basketball court in the back, a pool, a couple of lanes of bowling in the basement, a room for her passion for sewing and design...the list could go on and on. No, the  _ best _ part for this moment in time was a sense of true privacy. In the two laned bowling alley, Ethan felt right at home taking up a lane and practicing his bowling skills while the two ladies sat on the nice white leather couches to talk.

“Okay so” Hazel had to let out a breath, “Let me get this straight, you and  _ Hayley?  _ God, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Shelby asked, feeling a little self conscious in the moment. Sure, she was never picked first. No guys ever asked her to socials or dances...while Hayley was a bit more on the popular side. 

“Well, in a way” Hazel leaned back, out of the basketball team she was extremely close to not only Gia and Emma due to their grade, but close to both Hayley and Shelby as well. “I can’t believe I’m about to be third wheeled again”

“Huh?”

“Woo! Did you see that!?” Ethan turned to the two ladies, his fists in the air, the pins behind him were all knocked down. He got a strike...the girls definitely weren’t watching.

Like a tired parent Hazel clapped, did a fake smile and buffed him up, “We did! That was really awesome!” The moment he turned away, Hazel turned to face Shelby as if nothing had happened.

Shelby rolled her eyes, her brother was such a freaking dork, no matter how hard he tried to shake that image. “...Whoa what do you mean third wheeling?”

“I  _ love _ Gia and Emma. I’ve been friends with them since the start...and I’m happy for them, they’re an adorable couple, but y’know” Hazel found that she could always fall back and hang out with two girls from the grade below them when Gia and Emma were getting all coupley.

Shelby sighed, poor Hazel, she then shrugged her shoulders and offered some sense of peace, “...You always have Serena”

The heiress’ brow arched, her head tilting to the side, not amused with that answer, “I don’t think I like what you’re implying with that”

“Oh, I think you know” Shelby teased, her tongue jetting out. For what it was worth Hazel and Serena spent an awful amount of time putting together a vision for the play...plus for her painting projects, Hazel didn’t ask Shelby, Hayley, Gia or Emma to be her subject. Of course, Hazel would always downplay, say it was due to her height. As if that mattered.

The sound of pins falling down and Ethan going  _ yessssss _ in the background filled the air of the room. Hazel had to shake her head at her younger friend, and offer some real advice. “I know you were getting lost in the moment, but have you thought about this? She’s your best friend”

“She’s  _ Hayley”  _ Shelby’s nose scrunched up, “I don’t want to  _ ruin _ anything, but...I don’t want to  _ not _ take that chance? Y’know? What if I miss out on the best thing that could happen to me because I’m scared of the worst case scenario? Why can’t I get the  _ best _ case scenario?”

“So you’re going to go for it?”

“I’m crazy nervous, but I think so” By coming to Hazel she wanted to get her thoughts out into the open. Hazel never once said it was a  _ bad _ idea after all. To think there was a time where Hayley or Hazel almost dated Chase Clark. “I’ll just be  _ cool _ and  _ casual _ send her a text”

“You’re Shelby Cranscott” Hazel laughed, “Cool and casual is not in your vocabulary”

Shelby glanced down to her phone, this was going to be her first chance to really try and reach out. “...Can you type it out for me?” Hazel had much more experience with this kind of thing. Shelby very much saw Hazel as the older sister she never got...instead she was saddled with a twin brother. “Please?”

Hazel sighed, taking the phone, pausing for a moment to ask, “So is  _ anyone _ on our team straight?”

Shelby shrugged, “Doubtful” It was women’s basketball at a private school after all.

“Okay here we go, let me know if this is good, and you can press send.” Shelby nodded, giving Hazel the permission to start typing out a message.

_ Hey just checking in on you. That moment was pretty intense...can we talk about it? _

Like turning in an art project, Shelby pushed the send button, flipped the phone over and prayed she wouldn’t have to see it again for a long time. She knew Hazel was likely still rehearsing with Chase so she wouldn’t be getting back to Shelby anytime soon.

The older girl reached over and squeezed younger friend’s knee, “No matter what, I’m here for you...both of you” Even if she had to hang out with them at separate times if things got awkward. Oh, god. Shelby prayed that it wouldn’t get awkward. “Do you want to bowl? Get your mind off of things?”

“Yeah definitely” Shelby got up and walked over to the unused lane, “If anything to beat Ethan’s score and wipe that dumb grin off his face”

“Say what?” Ethan heard his name, frowning when his sister picked up a bright pink ball. “Oh you’re not going to beat me”

Hazel sighed, glancing from Shelby to Hazel and back, these twins were always  _ so _ competitive.

*****

_ Hayley Park 11:38  
_ _ There’s a lot going on with me right now, with the play and now my parents blindsiding wanting to talk about the possibility of me being gay...bi...whatever. I don’t know how I feel or what I’m feeling or what I am. Please. I need some time. _

_ Shelby Cranscott 11:45  
_ _ Take all the time you need. I am here for you no matter what. _

Shelby laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room, she still had glow in the dark stars watching over her. Billy helped her install them when she was like 7. They had bought them one outing at the science museum, to this day they still found a way to calm her. There was a gentle knock at the door, followed by her father’s voice. “Can we come in?” Oh boy. The talk.

Jason and Billy waited for her to say yes before coming in. Jason grabbed Shelby’s computer chair and wheeled it over to the bed, sitting in it reverse while Billy sat on the edge of his daughters bed. “So we had a fun talk with Mr. and Mrs. Park today” Jason chuckled, “Don’t worry, we answered any questions or concerns…”

“God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even  _ see _ that you had company” Shelby should have known. Jason, Billy, Tanya and Adam had been close since their kids were best friends. From playdates, to basketball games, to game night and sometimes double dates, the four of them spent a lot of their free time together. “...Are they okay?”

“It wasn’t something they were expecting but…” Billy bobbed his head up and down, “They’ll be okay, they’re good people” After all  _ Tanya’s _ best friend from her past was none other than Aisha Landsdown. They knew what it was like to be  _ around _ the LGBT. Jason and Billy were confident that they would support Hayley no matter what. “...How are you feeling?”

“What? Oh, I dunno” Shelby glanced down to her hands, slumping her shoulders, “Hayley needs some space, so I’m going to give it to her”

“I think that’s a good idea” Jason folded his hands, “...Is there anything else you wanted to talk to us about?” He asked, motioning between himself and Billy. Her two dads.

“Right” Shelby cleared her throat, “About the whole...bi thing, I dunno, I just wanted to figure stuff out before really talking about it or saying it. The cool thing about you guys was I could always just  _ be _ and I knew I’d be okay” 

“Well, if you  _ do _ need some advice on girls” Jason was the first to step up, a smile forming on his face, “I know exactly what to do”

Shelby seemed unconvinced, “What do you know about dating  _ women?”  _ Out of her two dads Jason identified as gay while Billy bisexual. 

“I’ll have you know that in my golden days of high school I dated many of cheerleaders” Golden days of high school, more like closeted football player didn’t want anyone to know he was gay. He even hid it from his childhood best friend Tommy for a  _ long _ time before coming to terms with being  _ out.  _

Billy rolled his eyes, “Maybe take some advice from  _ me”  _

“What? Just because you’re attracted to women didn’t mean you dated any” Jason laughed, “Two totally different things”

“Hey, hey, I don’t think you can  _ doubt _ my abilities to  _ romance.”  _ Billy patted his chest, proud of himself and his achievements. He, did after all, score a football quarterback back in his prime. “Remember who was the one to propose?  _ Me”  _ His smile widened, “You wanna hear that story?”

“...Again?” Shelby sighed, it was one Billy liked to repeat...a  _ lot.  _

“Sure you do” When it came to  _ this _ story, the tale of how Billy proposed to Jason...it was one he liked to share. No matter how many times he heard it, Jason looked to his husband with the upost adoration and fondness in his eyes...reliving the memory of their youth.

Billy clapped his hands together, “So, let's go back to the days of undergrad” Before Billy went onto grad school while Jason went straight to work. “Now, we pulled off the greatest prank Jason’s fraternity had ever seen” Billy laughed just thinking about it, “Really, I needed Jason out of the house and the best way to stall him is the thrill of a prank. The countdown to midnight began. So, there’s this one frat I couldn’t  _ stand _ on campus...this was a real win win for me. Now I don’t wish any harm on  _ anyone.  _ But...I can always inconvenience.” The fraternity that tried to throw Billy into a lake wasn’t in his fondest of memories. “They were out at some out of town other chapter rager, it was the perfect opportunity to move all of their furniture and put it on top of their roof. Oh it was classic!”

Billy had to take a moment from his story to compose himself, stopping himself from laughing too hard, he wasn’t often the mastermind behind a grand scheme. “So we were on an endorphin rush to say the least. I took him to the seal at the center of the university...there's a tradition that if you kiss at midnight, standing on top of the seal that your love would last forever. Where better a place to propose?”

“I dunno, there’s Disney World…” Shelby teased, though Billy didn’t quite take the joke as a joke. He frowned in concern, his daughter quickly backtracking with a, “It’s a perfect place for dad, and your story”

Billy leaned in, lowering his voice for Jason’s sake, “He definitely got teary eyed, your dad’s a softie” There was much more to the former quarterback superstar than people gave credit for. “So when you’re ready to make a move” Billy grinned from ear to ear, “You can ask me”

“...I’ll think about it…”

For now Shelby just had to give Hayley the space she needed to in order to get through the play.

*****

The next couple of weeks at school were awkward to say the least. Until Hayley really wanted to  _ face _ her feelings, she put a bit of physical distance between herself and Shelby. It sucked. Shelby had grown so used to Hayley's presence as a staple of her day to day life. Since the other girls on the basketball team were in different grades, Shelby always had Hayley to talk about current class stuff...eat lunch with, pass notes to. Maybe this was what Hazel was trying to warn her about...if something went wrong...Shelby could lose her security blanket. At lunch, Hayley spent her time out in the courtyard with Chase's understudy Preston Tien...it left Hayley to have to sit with her brother Ethan and his friends. Conner McKnight, Ethan's best friend, could feel that something was a bit off with Shelby so he did the gentlemanly thing and bought her a bowl of soft serve ice cream from the cafeteria. Was this what she had to look forward to? Being a shadow in Ethan's day? She missed Hayley so much...it was hard to put her nose down and keep busy when the only thing she wanted to do was talk to her…

Whatever the case, however the awkward feelings felt, when opening night of Romeo and Juliet premiered; Shelby was sure to be there to support her best friend. She, Serena, Emma, Tori sat together, wanting to support their friends on the basketball team. Ethan stole a seat next to Serena on the other side as he didn't want to be seen with his dads. A lot of  _ parents _ were in the audience, not just of the ones of the actors and actresses on stage but for everyone involved in the behind the scenes work. Mike and Emily Fernandez, Summer and Aisha Landsdown, Trini and Kimberly Gomez-Hart sat with Rita Moran. Well, Rita Moran sat with an irritated Trini Gomez-Hart. Then there was Amanda Clark and her boyfriend were there to support Kendall and Chase's efforts; Riley Clark at their side. Even Coach Shiba, her wife Mia, and their son Shane to support the basketball girls involvement of the drama club. 

Shelby brought Hayley a bouquet of flowers, something she knew she'd be teased relentlessly for by her teammates...especially since she had to sit with them in her lap the whole time. What were people supposed to do with them? They couldn't be trusted on the floor, not with giants like Serena and Tori sitting on either side of her. If she had to cradle them to her body she would. It'd be worth it. 

The play, as a Kendall Clark production, went as expected...absolute perfection. The audience could get lost in the tragedy of the lovers that could never be together. Hazel made fantastic costumes, bright colors to dazzle the audience, color coding the Capulet family and the Montague family to make it easier for those unfamiliar with the play to know which family was which. Credit had to be given where it was due, even though Serena could come off as a complete jokester on set, she took her job very seriously and led the set design. Shelby was sure that Gia was doing an excellent job at what she did best...demanding that people get their shit together, and bossing people around. All of Hayley’s constant rehearsing paid off...she knocked this one out of the park. Hazel made sure to put Juliet in the color white to differentiate her from  _ everyone.  _ Hayley always radiated beauty, but something about seeing her best friend in white...Shelby was so enamored by her, much to the amusement of her friends. So, she was a bit smitten. But c’mon, Hayley looked like she could practically walk on water with the grace of a swan. 

Shelby wasn’t able to even  _ see _ Hayley until after the performance. With the bouquet clutched to her chest, she had to psych herself up to go backstage. Hayley, of course was at the center of the cast circle, hugging and smiling the other kids that helped her get to this point. Shelby felt so odd, like this was a moment where she didn’t belong. After pulling away from an embrace with Chase, Hayley caught Shelby’s eyes and softly smiled in her direction. Suddenly Shelby felt warm, that somehow everything was going to be okay. Serena and Tori didn’t waste any time pushing past Shelby to congratulate the sophomore. That was...until Tori was pulled away by Kendall, Serena found Hazel to lift into the air and spin the shorter girl around with ease, and Emma had to find Gia to give her a congratulatory kiss. 

“Are those for me?” Hayley asked approaching her best friend, tentatively reaching for the beautiful bouquet of pink and white flowers. 

“Well duh” Shelby gratefully handed them over, just for the sake of  _ not _ holding onto them any longer. “...You did amazing out there”

Hayley couldn’t stop smiling, she was coming off of a high of having an amazing opening night. All of her hard work, all of her dedication, all of her focus had paid off and it felt amazing. “I actually had Kendall to thank” Hayley glanced down to the flowers, “When I was on that stage...I had to force myself to dig deep into my own feelings. To figure out what love is, and all I could think of was  _ you”  _

Shelby blinked in surprise, “Really?” Was this a dream? This surely felt like a dream. The dorky girl with a pension for dinosaurs didn’t get the girl...or the boy...or really  _ anyone _ to look in her direction. It felt too good to be true. Any moment she could wake up to a bucket of cold water and a laughing Ethan. 

“I’m so sorry for blocking you out” Hayley’s free hand found Shelby’s her fingers lacing into her best friends, “There was so much,  _ so much _ going through my head.” She sighed, unlike the more vocal girls on the team...Hayley always remained to be one of the quiet ones. Hayley always shied away from putting herself out there, she held back a lot. For her, joining the drama club was a nice way of being  _ someone else _ for a couple hours, a distraction from  _ not _ knowing herself very well. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“It’s okay, I get it” Shelby knew how much pressure Kendall was putting on Hayley to turn out a good performance.This was Hayley’s  _ first  _ play of many to come in a bright future of drama club after all. “I’m um...sorry too” It was her fault that Tanya and Adam even caught wind of their daughter being some shade of queer. “I kinda made it fifty times harder”

Hayley could feel her peers watching, the basketball team, the drama club, all of Hayley’s  _ other _ friends. “I need some air” Before Shelby could even answer, Hayley started to walk her in the direction of the exit. Past the other members of the cast and outside the auditorium all together. The parking lot was full of parents waiting for their kids to drive home, this wouldn’t do either. Behind the building it’d have to be. 

Shelby observed their surroundings, as Hayley set the bouquet of flowers against the brick wall of the building, “Hmmm this feels very in character Juliet” Off and away, somewhere no one could see them. “...Are you like...ashamed of this? Or want to be in a closet?” At home Shelby was surrounded by so much pride and acceptance that she never was in a position to  _ have _ to hide...

“No...no it’s nothing like  _ that”  _ Hayley reassured her, resting her hand on the side of her face, “Did you really want  _ our _ first kiss to be in front of the  _ basketball  _ team?” In front of the  _ drama _ club?

“Wait our first what?” Shelby stood stunned, her eyes wide, she still was in shock that this was  _ actually _ happening. Did she say kiss? She  _ definitely _ said kiss. 

“Oh Romey” Hayley chuckled, shaking her head, she was the one to lean forward and capture Shelby’s lips before the spaztic girl could get herself onto a tangent. They couldn’t have their moment in the auditorium, but damn she wasn’t going to waste another moment. Over the past couple of days this was all Shelby could picture in her mind...what it would  _ be _ like to kiss her best friend, Hayley must’ve felt that too. 

Before this Shelby only knew of love through movies, through tv shows, comic books, Emma and Gia, her parents. She never thought that  _ she’d  _ experience it, especially not with someone so amazing like Hayley Park in a beautiful Hazel Landsdown custom made white dress.This wasn’t a dream...her reality was sharing this moment with her best friend.  

This was only the  _ start _ of something  _ great.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
